Forever Immortal
by DangerousVisions
Summary: Switching from the point of views of three characters, Katherine, Damon, and the never- before seen Adelaide, "Forever Immortal" tells the story of how dangerous love can really be and how it tears people apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this story I thought I'd add some background information. This story revolves around three characters, Katherine Pierce, her hidden younger sister Adelaide, and Damon Salvatore. Each chapter will switch from each of the character's (who I listed before) point of view.**

Chapter 1- _Adelaide_

It is often that just before the first ball of the season; a young woman is found browsing with her chaperone in a huge store filled with gowns of all sorts. This year, at sixteen, would be my debut into society. I had spent the whole morning, under the close eye of Emily, choosing my dress. Emily was my closest friend, my soul sister, and my most important ally. With Emily helping me make such a stupid, yet important choice of what to wear, the whole affair became more light- hearted. For my debut, I would pretend to be a normal girl. The word normal was not in my vocabulary and though I spent my days studying Latin and German as was instructed, I was never to feel normal. And, I feared that I was in grave danger. Emily always told me to take my mind off that, for I, personally, was well aware of what I had to do in order to stay well hidden. But it was the others like my vivacious older sister Katherine who could pose a problem. Katherine was overseas in Paris, using her seductive charm over every young man she met. She would only return the coming Friday, to be here for the season's opening ball, held at her arch nemesis, Mary-Anne March's house. It was true that both girls pretended to be friends, but they were both vying for the position of society's perfect daughter. Secretly, I knew Mary- Anne had the better chance. Katherine and I were "orphans" and often had to fend for ourselves. Even though we had a huge household, we were both not the same face we wore in the open. Still, Katherine was prettier, more superior, and wore the grandest of gowns, making Mary- Anne look like she was standing in her under garments. The first ball would be the most important in seeing which girl's dress is better. I had to smile at this because for girls like Mary- Anne the biggest choice she would have to make would be what to wear to the season's biggest balls. Whereas, Katherine and I had more pressing matters, which took up the capacity of our brains. I sighed, just as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Adelaide," Emily said as I turned around to face her. "Pearl has come." I suppressed a sigh and stood up, walking out the big double doors and down the spiraling stair way. I looked out the window and frowned, we had only lived in New York for six months. Was it already time to leave? Pearl stood solemnly at the bottom of the staircase ad I walked toward her carefully. She faced me sadly.

"Come and walk with me, Adelaide," she said. I nodded and we made our way outside into the gardens. We walked in silence for several minutes, before she opened her mouth to speak, "We must leave and we must leave immediately. There are other vampires here resulting in too many deaths of humans. The officials are getting desperate and they are becoming clever when they are differentiating between the vampires and humans. I will have the carriages ready by tonight and Anna and I will come to fetch you and Emily. Be ready and dressed. Do not bring too much, we don't want to get the neighbors suspicious." She looked weary and I gave her a half smile. I appreciated Pearl's efforts. When it came to Katherine, she was often warning and treated Katherine as more of a friend. For me, it was more of a motherly treatment.

"What about Katherine?" I asked. There were things Katherine had done, which made me angry or frightened. But she was my sister and we did care about one another dearly.

"Katherine will meet us in Mystic Falls in three weeks," she said. "Or maybe four. I wrote to her a two weeks ago explaining all this. I told her not to tell you, as not to upset you. Or excite you. And Katherine loves Paris. Since she does not have to be here for the opening of the season, she has extended her stay four three or four weeks." I nodded and Pearl turned to me.

"Be quick tonight, Adelaide. And we must be careful. Until we leave New York borders, we are still unsafe," she said. That was one of the great things about Pearl; she stated the plain truth, never sugaring it up with small lies. I smiled, trying to bring some light into the conversation. She knew what I was trying to do, so she smiled back. "Be good, my dear," she said kissing my forehead and leaving. I turned back and quickly ran into the house yelling Emily's name. Emily came quickly. I explained what was happening and she grabbed my hands.

"Come Adelaide, we must pack!" And we did, just that. I packed as much as I could in my small bag. We dressed warmly for that night. The rest of the day, Emily and I read and played chess, but our minds were elsewhere. It wasn't until I saw the carriage pull up that night, did I feel a wash of calmness descend upon me. Emily and I were quick to get in the carriage. Pearl motioned for us to stay quiet as we took leave. I clutched Emily's hand as the carriage moved away from the house which I had called home for six months. On the left side, I felt Pearl's daughter, Anna shiver of fear. I looked at Emily, leaning my head on her shoulder and falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _Katherine_

The city of Paris was lovely, but certainly overrated. The atmosphere was not half as beautiful as I had expected. It didn't really matter to me because half of my day was spent at the shops, being the most exclusive of gowns. The other half I used as my feeding time. There were too many good- looking men in Paris...too many human men. All too many human men, who were way too hard to resist. I was feeding normally on random humans who crossed my path when was hungry. Too bad so many of them had met their untimely demise so very quickly. The officials were getting involved, they had all seemed like they had never so many of the same time of death. I made a guess that Paris wasn't affiliated with vampires as much as other cities around the world. But I had to feed and I wasn't Adelaide either. She was mental for feeding on animal blood because one cannot receive their full strength if they don't feed on human blood. True, I secretly admired her resistance, but I still thought her stupid all the same. Even if I had that kind of resistance, not drinking human blood was not worth it. I flipped through the gowns, frowning. I was aware that a young man who was at the store was watching me intently. I knew that most girls went to these stores chaperoned because of that. But I wasn't in the category "most girls" and the young man would find himself in more trouble than I would if he got involved with me. Humans were fighting a losing against vampires, even if they thought they had the upper hand with their stakes and fire. We were still stronger, faster. We were the predators. I turned my head, when I heard a voice near me. It was a girl, maybe my age or a little younger, perhaps Adelaide's age. I realized she was talking to me.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as faire, ici?" she asked. I smirked. By the way she asked the question I knew she wasn't a native. She had a thick accent and the question phrase she used was very amateur. I turned to look at her, and with one look I knew she was a vampire. In fact, I had met the girl a couple of times, once when I was human, and another time about five years ago.

"I suppose I could ask you the same," I said in German. Her eyes dilated in surprise.

"You remember me then?" her language changed to a proficient English. When she spoke English, no one would guess she had been born and brought up and transformed and still lived in Germany.

"Of course I do, Renassae," I said, speaking in English. "Vampires remember everything. Even the people or vampires who don't matter." I smiled in spite of myself, while Renassae scowled.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Katherine Pierce," she hissed. I looked at her, frowning.

"I'm not sure that anything I do is any concern of yours. I barely know you, anyways."

"I was visiting Paris to see my sister. And I saw you and all of your men. It isn't my business to tell you that you are a whore, but it is my business to tell you to stop feeding out in the open of the city. My sister will have to leave, if the officials start to suspect vampires. This place was her home for centuries. Also suppose the officials catch her? Then she will be staked, when she was not at fault. And she does feed on human blood, but she has a boyfriend who gives her blood. Like a donor. Why don't you try that, instead of jeopardizing the lives of other vampires? If you don't stop Katherine, I suggest you leave Paris. I don't want to have to drive a stake through you!"

"That would be the biggest mistake you will ever make. Not to mention the fact that you will never get the chance to drive a stake through me," I said. The both of us had begun to walk out of the store and into the gardens which surrounded it.

"Why?" she asked, with suspicion. I raised my chin up prominently, a small smile playing at my lips.

"I am quite disappointed with you Renassae. My dear, you seem to have no idea who you are messing with." She glared at me, and I smiled innocently, tilting my head to one side. Before she could say another word, I was off. At full vampire speed and Renassae would never find me again. But if she did, I knew I could kill her easily. When I came into my rooms, where I was staying, I took out some parchment and started to write to Adelaide about my trip. For sisters, we weren't exactly close, but I was still going to warn her if Renassae were ever to pay her a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: In this story, Damon has already left the Confederacy, before Katherine comes to Mystic Falls… **

Chapter 3:

I: _Damon:_

It was unusually cold, as I walked to, perhaps my favorite place in Mystic Falls- the apple orchard. My eyes were tiring for it felt like quite long since I had forfeited myself from the Confederacy. And yet I had come home yesterday and my father had a shouting match with me. Through his eyes, I was a helpless disappointment. It didn't bother me, to be seen as a disappointment in that fool of a father. My younger brother Stefan might have been hurt. But my father loved Stefan and never thought of him as a complete idiot. But Stefan wasn't one of those brothers who showed off, the fact that he was the one who would "redeem" the family name. (Personally, I thought my father already ruined the name long ago.) Stefan was in fact, my closest ally, by best friend, and a supportive brother. It was he, who in his calm manner, sided with me in the shouting match with that filthy man. It was he, who got father off my back last night. Without Stefan, I don't know where father and I would stand. I felt the wind kick up slightly and the air tingled at the skin of my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Damon?" asked a familiar voice. I turned to face Stefan, who had a look of concern wiped across his face.

"Mmmm...Fine, Stefan. Just thinking," I answer glancing at the apple trees in the orchard. It reminded me of how hungry I was. I had left the dinner table last night, in the huge son and father rampage, and had not a bite to eat. This morning, I skipped breakfast, feeling slightly ill. Now, I was better and my stomach yearned for something.

"Father's not all that bad Damon," Stefan said all of a sudden. "He's just a bit confused, that's all." I frowned at Stefan, shaking my head. For a minute there I wanted to laugh at Stefan and his stupidity.

"Confused," I spat. "He's not confused, Stefan. Father's a bastard at his own right. You can't blame confusion for father and his idiocy. It's him, Stefan. It's just him."

"But...well maybe...." I watched my brother chew his lip, at a loss of words. The unfinished sentence hung between us.

"I appreciate your optimism, brother. But in circumstances like Father, it's just going to make the situation worse.

"But we could at least try, Damon."

"Ha, that's what I've always wanted to do. Help the Father who I've always been a complete disappointment to," I snarled sarcastically. Stefan's eyebrows creased, and I knew what he was thinking. I knew he knew he was fighting a lost battle. I also knew, that he was trying his hardest not to surrender.

"Stefan, it's not going to work. Trust me. I know our Father too well. There is nothing good about him. He's lousy and an idiot." Stefan tried to plead with me through his eyes, but he didn't say anything more. The conversation had ended. There was nothing left to say.

"Well," he said, after a long silence. "The apples look ripe..." I grinned at him, and we both rushed over to the trees like how we did when we were boys.

II_: Adelaide:_

The carriage jolted to a halt. I turned to look out the window, as I carefully lifted the satin drape over the window. Mystic Falls seemed like a quiet place. There were no children laughing in the streets, there were no workers bustling about. There was only one other carriage driving past. I sighed; I was certainly no longer in New York City. I turned to Emily, who looked exhausted. She had dark rings under her eyes, but she gave me a small smile. Pearl motioned us to stay in the carriage, as she stepped out. I squeezed Emily's hand and she squeezed it back. Pearl stepped out of the carriage and I waited, sighing to myself. I wasn't tired. I don't know any vampires who get tired...or who even sleep. In fact, in was one of those known facts about vampires. But Emily was a witch. And witches do get tired and go to sleep. Pearl stepped back into the carriage and took Anna's hand, leading her out. I sighed and stood up, following Anna, with Emily at my heels. We stepped into the house, quietly. It was a lot more modest than the house that I previously resided in, but it was warm and it made me feel safe. After I had a long warm bath and put on one of my new silk gowns, I stepped out of the house to take a walk. As I walked around in my satin shoes, I realized that I liked the atmosphere of Mystic Falls. It was quiet and it left me on my own, unlike the city, which had always been watching me every step. I smiled, my blue eyes shining with delight. I heard someone behind me and smiled as Pearl fell in step with me.

"Liking your new home?" she asked.

"Yes, it is quite lovely," I said as I did a graceful pirouette, laughing for sheer joy. Pearl laughed too. She was trying to keep me happy, I knew. Not to worry me. Inside I was feeling light and joyful, but my mind was worrying. It always worries with the dreaded_, what ifs_...? What if this happened? What if that happened? I tried to banish them from my mind as I dance happily in circles. Pearl took my arm, and we walked together, for some time.

"Are you hungry," she asked, after some time. I looked slightly surprised. With other things on my mind, I had completely forgotten about feeding. Now that she mentioned it, I realized that I was indeed, quite hungry.

"A bit," I said, biting my lip. "But I'll feed later." Pearl nodded and we walked on. I saw two young men by the apple trees as we walked by. They had strewn their day jackets and shoes. I smiled, how lovely it would be, to be a human again. When humans had worries, they had wonderful ways of ridding them. Like freshly picked apples. They saw us walk by and they both gave me a low bow. I grinned radiantly and curtsied, Pearl pulling me alone.

"Ah, you," she laughed when we were out of the orchard. I smiled, skipping ahead, trying to rid my worries. Trying to feel like a regular, young human girl, instead of an old vampire. Strange how one could look so young, but be so old. When we arrived back at the house, I rushed upstairs, much to my surprise to see a rather hassled Emily.

"Something wrong?" I asked cautiously. She looked up at me.

"Adelaide," she sighed. "I fear the safety of you and the others. This place, just doesn't feel right..." I frowned, yet another worry to think about.

"Come," I said trying to coax her into a game of chess. "Please Emily..."

"Oh, alright," she grinned, as she settled down to play the game. "I'm the white pieces, though." I nodded, happily, but inside I was feeling rather sick.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _Damon _  
It's strange, when you meet someone who you've never seen before. A person who just moved in, and shuts up when you ask them anything about where they used to live. And it's worse when they are beautiful. That's how it was like when I met Adelaide Pierce this morning. It was an official meeting. I saw her in the apple orchard yesterday, but today was the official meeting. My memory of meeting her, will stay vivid my whole life. I remember that the morning was warm and I finally felt that spring was going to begin. I stepped out of the Salvatore Manor, as my father called it. I think the name just makes him feel important. I walked down to the small pond, the slight wind battering gently against my ear. For even a slight wind, it was warm. Stefan had burst in my room, early before announcing that this day was a great one. He said spring was beginning and he made a comment about how spring was the season of new beginnings for everyone. I didn't want to laugh; I didn't have the energy or cruelty to do so. But Stefan was once again pushing to try and win a battle that had already been won. In fact all the soldiers had left the battlefield long before. I just shrugged off my annoyance with him, and got up to start my day. And what a day it ended up being....  
As I walked around the small pond, I stopped my one end, when my eye caught two figures in the distance. They were coming towards the pond and they hadn't noticed or seen me yet. Many people never came to the pond anymore. It was one of those things that when it was in style people poured in, just to be near it. But Mystic Falls was growing into a livelier town and it had much more to offer than just ponds. So, it was typical for me to think it odd that anyone other than myself was coming to the pond. I hid behind a tree, wanting to see what these two people were up to. When people came into a view, I saw that they were two young women. And I realized I knew one of them. The one I knew, I had seen the day before. With her was another woman, about her age. I listened intently as they stopped at the creek, talking to each other.  
"I don't know what to do, Emily," said the one who I had seen at the apple orchard. At the orchard she had looked happy and alive. Today she looked worried and afraid. I wondered how there could be such a drastic change in the same girl.  
"Frankly, Adelaide, I won't lie to you...there is something to fear," the girl I assumed to be Emily said. The other girl or Adelaide looked at the water in the pond. She was staring at her reflection, frowning. She looked up at Emily and nodded grimly.  
"I know Emily," she said, taking her friend's hand. "When you told me yesterday...I...I...figured that you felt something uneasy." Emily looked at Adelaide, giving her a small smile.  
"Why don't we forget-," she cut off frowning. "Wait a minute." My eyes widened as I saw her make her way towards the tree, I was hiding behind. She came around the back and gave me a disapproving look. "As anyone told you it's rude to eavesdrop. Particularly on ladies. You're not even a child. Probably older than us." I had to admire her courage and at the same time I was surprised. I could have sworn I made not a single noise.  
"Well, I usual come here. To attend to my worries," I said straightening out my jacket. "I just came here, and saw you two at the pond. I was just waiting." It was the safest answer I could muster, but as I expected she was far from convinced. She didn't say anything, though, regarding me coolly with her eyes. Adelaide came walking around the pond, to see what was going on. She saw me, blinking in surprise. I thought she was going to run quickly with Emily, but instead she advanced towards me. She had come up to where Emily was standing and was studying me intently.  
"I know you," she muttered. Emily turned to look at Adelaide with creased eyebrows. "I mean, I don't know you. But I saw you...yesterday at the apple orchard."  
"Yes," I said. "Damon Salvatore."  
"Adelaide Pierce," she said extending her gloved hand. I took it in my own hands for a couple of seconds, knowing she was testing me. I dropped it then, and she recognized the movement with a warm smile. "Is the other man who was with you, is he..."  
"My brother, Stefan," I grinned. "I daresay his manners are better than mine." She laughed charmingly.  
"Quite the wit you are, Mr. Salvatore."  
"Thank you. So, are you new around here?" I asked keeping my tone casual.  
"Yes," she said, turning stiffly to Emily. They exchanged an unreadable glance.  
"Might I ask where you came from?"  
"I...nowhere interesting." I understood that answer as some form of politeness as to shut up and stop questioning. So I did, surprised at her odd change in behavior when I mentioned her previous home. "Well, good day, Mr. Salvatore."  
"Good day to you too, Miss Pierce," I said frowning slightly. This time she did not extend her hand. She just nodded and rushed off, Emily at her heels. I frowned because there was something not right about her. I remembered the frantic conversation she had with Emily. I wasn't interested in getting involved, but I was interested in finding more about this new mysterious resident of Mystic Falls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _Katherine_

"Well hello, Miss Pierce," a voice chimed smugly behind me. I turned around, giving the person a mildly surprised look. To see it was a girl who like quite a bit like Renassae, standing there with a smirk on her face. This must be Renassae's brat of a sister. This was probably the worst time any vampire or human could approach me because I was hungry. Starving and it was my feeding time. I had a mind to yell the girl out.

"What do you want?" I asked irritably. "And why are you out at night anyway. Renassae said you don't hunt, instead you have some kind of donor." The girl's smirk slid off her face, reminding me of melting butter. A grimace replaced it, and I couldn't help but feel triumphant.

"I wanted to discuss with you, your idiocy."

"Is this when I start laughing? Or do you just leave me be?" I snarled because now this girl was bothering me.

"I don't deserve to be staked," she hissed. "If you stay here, then I am destined to be."

"Then leave," I said. It was really pathetic how people don't use their common sense to solve a relatively simple issue. She stared at me with this unbelievable strength. But it didn't trigger any emotion from me. Instead I was noticing a human walking toward the forest. I frowned, what was that person doing at this hour? Still, when seeing the person, I was reminded of how hungry I was.

"Why do you do this? France is my home-"

"You can't have it both ways," I interrupted. "Either deal with the fear that a stake could be drove through you while I am staying. Or flee, leaving your much loved home, but without the anxiety of being staked. I almost saw a tear roll down her cheek, but she rubbed it off, immediately. I don't feel sympathetic towards wimps. "What's your name anyway?" I asked.

"Samantha," she said quietly. I nodded, as I turned to watch the approaching human. I could almost smell the scent of his rich blood flow through my nostrils. Just that thinking, instinctively drew my fangs. Samantha turned seeing the approaching human. "Don't do it, Katherine. Please." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. I told myself to ignore her. Being me, it wasn't a hard thing to do. "Katherine, please. You mustn't. It's not just for me, but it's for you as well. You should have regard for human life; you must still have some humanity in you." I placed a gloved hand on my mouth, trying my hardest to stay composed and not burst into a fit of laughter. Samantha pulled me to face her. "Katherine," she whispered. "Look inside yourself." That's when I couldn't control my laughter. I let it out in a quick burst. The human turned around and saw us. It was a young man. He creased his eyebrows and started to make is way towards us. Samantha made a small gasp beside me, but I ignored her. I concentrated on my hunger and my thirst. I ran at vampire speed, even though he was fairly close. He looked around seeing me behind him and frowned. I smiled, beckoning him with my hand. Slightly confused, on how I came from one place to another in seconds, but deciding I was harmless, approached me. Most days, young men were of more use to me then just food. But not today, I was just too hungry. When he came close enough, I closed my eyes breathing in his scent. I opened them, fangs out. He gasped, but it was too late. Within seconds after the gasp, I attacked. He fell to the ground, as I licked the fresh blood, still smothered over my lips. I turned to Samantha. She was angry now, glaring at me, with such fierce determination to kill me. But I just smiled innocently. In a second, she appeared in front of me. She shook her head.

"You leave me no other choice. Next time we meet..." her voice trailed. I knew that she meant that she was going to drive a stake through me. But I had other plans.

"It's too late," I said slyly. She frowned, confused. "You see, unlike you, I was a step in front. I was well prepared." I watch the confusion on her face twist into fear. "No Samantha, it's not that I don't have regard for human life. But, I get what I want. And I want full strength and I don't want donors. As I said that I get what I want and if anyone gets in my way. Well, let's just say it won't end well, for them."

"You wouldn't," she said. As I grabbed her throat, before she could take action. I laughed cruelly,

"Didn't you say you would," I said taking, the stake which had been safely hidden between my corset and voluminous dress. She saw the stake and shut her eyes, she didn't want to see it, she knew what was going to be staked. I didn't feel the least bit sorry for her. I only felt a satisfaction for myself. I didn't hesitate; I stabbed it in her right away. She fell to the ground and I smiled, feeling pleased with myself. Now to dispose the human's body and Samantha's...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: _Adelaide_

The chess board reminded me of a huge battlefield. (Actually that's what it was. Just miniature.) My soldiers against Emily's, each fighting for a battle that was a matter of survival. But my mind was elsewhere that day... it was on Damon. The older Salvatore brother, the one who I was inevitably drawn to. It was strange really because I had met Stefan Salvatore, later that day, and I definitely preferred his sense of manner to Damon's. Less rebellious and more studious, not very unlike myself. I was headstrong, but I was somewhere in the middle of the two Salvatore brothers. Damon was not cruel, so I wouldn't say he mirrored Katherine in any way. For, I knew, there was no humanity in Katherine. I loved her, but only because she was my sister. Otherwise I fear we would be enemies. Our relationship was very risky, but I envied the two Salvatore brothers. They loved each other, but not because they were forced to. They had a bond that I yearned for. I closed my eyes, trying to picture if there was ever a time Katherine and I had that kind of bond. No...Never...not even when we were human. Well actually, that was more or less of a lie. I remembered how we were back then. There was a bruising tenderness and my heart ached for the old Katherine. But being vampires certainly made it worse. With my mind elsewhere, I riskily moved my queen. Emily knight took my queen. I sighed, moving my pawn, but knowing my soldiers had lost. In just another move, Emily had me in check mate. She raised her eyebrows, knowing my thoughts were elsewhere.

"Adelaide," she said, patting my arm.

"Oh, sorry, Emily," I mumbled, just as Anna tumbled into the room.

"Adelaide!" she said, gasping. "You have a visitor." I nodded in acknowledgement and walked down the stairs.

"Mr. Salvatore," I said, surprised to see Damon here.

"Miss Pierce," he smiled. I almost felt my heart melt. I had once before been in love and seeing Damon brought back the memories I didn't want. I could still feel my old love's blue eyes bore into my own with the love we could never keep. Since I had vowed never to fall in love again. "I thought you would accompany me in the garden." Careful, about my approach, and wanting not to sound too eager, I said,

"Well, I suppose I could spare ten minutes." He nodded and offered his arm. I accepted the escort, calmly. Then we walked out the door and into the gardens. I saw Pearl in close conversation with a servant and I frowned, wondering what she could be discussing. It looked urgent, but probably not that important, since the maid was but human. As we maneuvered through the gardens, I explained each flower or plant we came across on in detail. If he was bored, he made sure no sign strayed on his face. I sighed, knowing how bored he really must be. "Am I boring you?"

"Not at all, Miss-"

"Please, call me Adelaide," I smiled.

"Not at all, Adelaide," he grinned. I immersed myself in the way he said my name. It was a caress of its own. All of a sudden, I heard a carriage pull up. I looked over the shrubs, to see my sister step out. My eyes widened. What was she doing here? She could not have cut her visit short- could she? "Something wrong?" I heard Damon ask.

"No, only surprised. My sister has arrived, you see." An expression of mild surprise washed over his face.

"I would very much like to meet her," he said. I sighed as I lead him through the garden. Katherine saw us approaching and smiled.

"Addie!" she exclaimed, enveloping me in a stiff hug. Her dress was huge and it made me feel under dressed.

"Katherine," I said, plastering a fake smile on my face. I was happy to see her, but I knew that all my time with Damon would be cut now.

"Who's this?" she asked, turning her beautiful eyes to Damon. Before I have the chance to introduce him, he steps up, himself.

"Damon Salvatore," he said, bowing low. Katherine smiled radiantly.

"Katherine Pierce," she said, extending her hand. I tried not to feel shocked, when he kissed her hand courteously. Katherine turned her head to me, eyebrows slightly raised.

"He has a brother," I yelled out, feeling ashamed once it was out. "A younger one," I added sheepishly.

"Well, I would certainly love to meet him," she smiled mischievously. She turned back to Damon.

"Mr. Salvatore, you must bring your family to dinner tonight." Oh, god...no, Katherine, no!

"Of course," Damon nodded. He looked at Katherine, and the moment his eyes sought out hers, I knew the feeling with was in them. Absolute and irrevocable love. I shuddered, feeling more sympathy towards Damon, than jealousy towards Katherine. He has no idea what's in store for him.

"Well, I shall see you later, Mr. Salvatore. I must see to my rest now," she says in a sugared voice.

"Yes, of course," he said as he gave her hand another courtly kiss. I watched him leave, mumbling under my breath.

"Katherine," I warned. She just smiled innocently at me and looped her arm through mine.

"Oh shush, Adelaide. I have some very important and interesting- for lack of a better word- stories to tell of my visit to Paris."

"Lovely," I said trying to sound enthusiastic as she marches us back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I know Stefan is supposed to see Katherine first, but for this story's sake Damon met Katherine first (previous chapter...) Stefan has also met her, by the time this chapter had begun, however...**

Chapter 7: _Katherine_

I was more than capable of drinking the life out of Damon Salvatore. But, why would I even attempt that? Both Salvatore brothers were extremely yummy and killing them was exactly what I didn't want to do. They were both had fallen head over heels in love with me. I thought about that, as I flashed a malicious, yet innocent smile at the mirror. Some servant girl or the other was tying my corset, when Adelaide came into the room. She was wearing that melancholy expression, which had been plastered on her face since I came back. Why? Well, usually I can figure these things out, but with Adelaide it could be several things.

"Where's my chocolate?" I barked at the servant, who looked rather perplexed. I tilted my head, "Go ask Emily to fetch me some chocolate!" The servant girl rushed out of the room and Adelaide gave me a grim expression.

"What's the point of that? Chocolate?" she snapped. "You could have just told her that you wanted a word with me alone. Now, Emily is sure to berate the girl because she will think she is lying."

"Then she'll be sent away," I smirked. "Anyways, I didn't like the way she tied my corset." Adelaide stared at me angrily, but she has nothing to say. Anything she would say would be completely empty words.

"Where are the Salvatore brothers?" she asked. I smiled at her, one of my infamous evil, yet beautiful smiles.

"They have asked me to go and stay with them and their father." Adelaide's eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"What? Katherine, you can't seriously consider..." her voice trailed when she caught sight of my expression.

"I accepted," I answered in an extra sugared voice. "After all, I'm just a poor, orphan girl."

"Katherine, you cannot go. You are putting yourself in danger by getting so involved with them. It's like Pearl when she met Jonathan Gilbert. But you're situation is even worse. And the Salvatore sons, should they not at least have a woman who will actually care for them," the words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. That's the thing about Adelaide; she's unbelievably headstrong. I glared at her, my eyes flashing.

"Don't speak to me like that," I said. "You'll regret it." Adelaide didn't recoil. Instead she sat there, assertive to my next move. Her eyes meet mine and there is no hatred in them; but there's passion and anger. She raised her chin up and there was no fear written in her face.

"I speak the truth. If anyone else told you that you would have laughed it off," she said. "But it is me and you know that my words are somewhat important to you." But this time, she could be wrong. My relationship with the Damon and Stefan had just begun. There was no interpretation as to how any of this would turn out. Adelaide stood up, just as one of the maids walked in.

"Miss Pierce," she said, nodding politely to Adelaide. "You are being asked for downstairs." Adelaide turned to the maid,

"Thank you." And with that she left the room. I turned to the maid and frowned.

"You may leave." The maid scurried out quickly as I opened my bags, to begin packing my dresses and accessories. I would need to bring everything to the Salvatore's. Tomorrow, I would take leave. I smiled, thinking that my adventures here have just begun. Then another maid rushed in. I rolled my eyes; I was starting to get annoyed with these rude interruptions.

"Miss Pierce, you have a letter." I snatched it from her, shooing her out with a wave of my manicured hand. I rolled open the letter and began to read_._

_Katherine,_

_It is I, Renassae. I know you killed Samantha. No one else had the opportunity. How dare you do such a thing, you filthy, vile whore! She was my sister, my best friend, my consultant. The only vampire I ever trusted. And you ruin it. I had a mind to kill your little sister Adelaide, but then I figured that you wouldn't care. And why kill an innocent girl, when you have done the wrong. No, it isn't Adelaide I am after it is you. I will find you, I promise I will. And when I do, you will regret ever laying a finger on Samantha. You have no idea, how much you have hurt me. It is unbelievable, the lengths you go to, just to get your way. It is ridiculous, cruel, and heart- breaking. Your actions have made me die inside. My sister...my poor little sister...with that horrible stake through her. And you disposed her body, so I have no idea where to even see her corpse. I am ashamed....appalled....furious. I vow to kill you. I vow to drive a stake through you, like you did to Samantha. I will find you, Katherine Pierce...I will. _

The letter ended and I laughed. She can't be serious. She knows I'm stronger and older and I could defeat her easily. Really, she is mad for trying to follow me. It will do her no good, in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _Damon_

The moon was full tonight and beautiful too. It had its own seductive array of light, drawing me toward it. It reminded me of Katherine. I ran a hand through my dark hair, wondering to myself of what lay ahead of me, what my future with Katherine would be like. The carriage jolted just before the house Katherine was staying at. I smiled, feeling happiness wash over me. Katherine- the picture of her and her beautiful hair, her scent, her lovely eyes. She took up the capacity of my brain, mostly. I was secretly happy that I was picking her up alone, without Stefan. The idiot father of ours was forcing him to do something or the other. I did feel bad for him, but I wanted to spend this night with Katherine alone. Stefan had been with Katherine last night and he had seemed a little dazed, his memory foggy and he also mentioned that he wanted to tell me something, but he couldn't. I left poor Stefan who was utterly confused to deal with his problems on his own. I stepped out of the carriage, feeling the unusual warm heat of the night sweat my skin. As I walked toward the door, I saw a girl clutching a basket, a cloak draped over her shoulders. She turned around and I met her mesmerizing blue eyes. The beauty of them, how I could sink in her gaze_. Oh, Adelaide_, I thought, looking at the rich brown curls cascade down as she pushed down her hood. She was beautiful; particularly her eyes, but still Katherine had quite an edge over her. Adelaide walked slowly and unsteadily towards me as if she was first learning how to walk. She came up to me, staring intently in my eyes, as if she was searching for a form of deception in them. She took a small breath of relief and handed me an off looking plant. I frowned at her, as she placed in my hand.

"Vervain," she said. The herb meant nothing to me. It was true that vervain was used to ward off the evil in medieval days, but Adelaide surely couldn't believe in that. She was far too sensible. "For protection," her solemn face broke into a grave smile.

"Why?" I asked. "You can't really believe in that stuff."

"It smells good to," she said, smiling more warmly.

"Should I eat it or something?" Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Whatever you do, do not eat it. It...it...it tastes horrible. And besides it's for smelling, not eating. Just keep it with you. Think of it as a gift."

"A gift," I grinned and she nodded eagerly. "Well, alright then." I tucked the vervain into my pocket.

"But listen," she whispered, all of a sudden desperate. "Never tell Katherine you have it. Until...well...until she finds out. Which she will..."

"Adelaide, I-" I looked at her, not understanding what she was talking about. But her eyes were pleading and I thought I saw a tear glisten in her eye. I nodded. "Yes, fine." She smiled through her tears, which were now streaming down her face. I couldn't help myself, seeing her in such a state. I took her chin in my hand and pressed my lips to hers. It was a magical feeling, kissing Adelaide. So different from Katherine's. I felt like I was taking advantage of a small child by kissing Adelaide, the kiss felt so vulnerable. I heard the front door open and Adelaide pushed away from me.

"Keep it," she hissed, acting as if nothing had happened. "Promise me."

"Yes, I promise." And with that she ran off, leaving me with doubts. Katherine walked out of the house smiling. The coachman put her trunks into the car as I offered her my arm. She took it gracefully and got into the carriage. We arrived at the Salvatore Mansion within twenty minutes and I lead her out. Sooner than I expected she made me lead her to my room. We walked in and there was nothing more to say. I watched her skillfully undo the laces of her dress without a servant helping her. The dress came off and she was left in her petticoat. I noted just how beautiful she was just then. She pushed me onto the bed, her hands all over my bare chest. Then she smelled me, carefully. And something immensely frightening and exciting happened. Her eyes became like an inhuman creature's. And…and…she had fangs. I almost gasped out, but she struck her fangs into my neck. And then...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: _Adelaide_

It was pouring. I heard the thud of the rain hit the windowpane, and I felt the whole world being flooded and demolished. Emily was looking at me sternly, speculating me. She knew something was wrong with me. I wasn't even trying to conceal it.

"Adelaide?" she said cautiously. I turned to her as she walked closer towards me. "What happ-" Before she could finish, the door burst open and Katherine stood there. Her eyes looked bloodied and angry. Instinctively I knew she was going to attack, but I didn't ready myself. Instead I sat there, on the polished floor, impassively. She waited a couple of seconds and seeing I wasn't going to attack, she spoke,

"I thought we were sisters," she hissed like a serpent. "Ones who trust each other. Who don't bother with each other's personal business when told not to."

"You didn't tell me not to do anything," I said. "I wasn't stopped from giving him vervain. Neither do you have the right to feed on humans." I kept my eyes locked on hers. She screamed grabbing me and pinning me to the wall, her hand fastened on my throat. I heard Emily's gasp and I sighed.

"I couldn't compel him, you fool. Luckily he was that in love with me that he decided that he wouldn't say a word about me being a vampire. But how can I trust that? He'll tell Stefan and then what?" Her grip on my neck tightened, but I still glared at her full on. "What if Stefan told someone? A stake will be driven through me and you." She shook with rage, shaking me in the process. I wished I had the strength the push her off, but animal blood didn't restore my full strength. "And imagine if he had drunk the vervain. I would be gone. I hope you feel enough kindness to understand that your sister will be dead." I managed a deranged sounding laugh due to the grip on my throat.

"Kindness?" I choked out. "And it would be your business to make a statement about kindness. Neither Damon nor Stefan are here for your amusement. I was doing the right thing by giving Damon the vervain." Saying Damon's name, brought a tingle to my lips reminding me when he kissed me. I closed my eyes to banish the thought. But it was a pleasurable memory, yet a dangerous one. "And besides," I added. "I specifically told him not to eat it or drink it."

"Lies!" screeched Katherine. She was going to kill me. I had pushed her to her wit's end. It was surprising, really, the fact that I was the only creature that had that effect on her. Well, it wasn't a particularly lovely way to die, but I would take anything that came my way. Just then Pearl burst into the door and ripped Katherine off me, pushing her down.

"Katherine!" she yelled. I collapsed on the ground in a sitting position, feeling horribly weak. "What are you playing at? She's your little sister!"

"She almost got me killed!"

"Enough! If you didn't play those stunts you do, this wouldn't have happened. You are the one endangering everyone else." Katherine didn't say another word, but instead she got up, shot me a look of loathing and stormed out of the room. I heard leave the house and get into the waiting carriage which would drive her back to the Salvatore Mansion. Pearl turned to me, staring into my eyes. I looked away from her, feeling tears spill from them. My mind focused on a visual picture of Damon. I pictured his prominent features, his extremely handsome face, his black hair. The more I longed to be taken in his arms and kissed again, the more tears flowed down my cheeks. Pearl nodded to herself, as if in understanding. She did the marvelous thing of not saying a word, but just walking out. That silent empathy meant so much to me, I would never be able to tell her how important that is to me. No words could define it. Emily came and sat next to me, carefully resting my head on her shoulder. That move triggered all my tears and soon I was weeping. I had never cried so hard in my life, not even when I was a human. Once the tears came there was no stopping them. A maid scurried in some minutes later. By that time, Emily's smoothing of my hair had calmed me and I had stopped crying.

"You have a visitor, Miss Adelaide," she said.

"Thank you," I said standing up. Emily squeezed my hand and I nodded, taking a deep breath. I walked down the stairs slowly and I saw that Damon was waiting for me at the bottom. He motioned for me to go outside. I did so, and I could feel the tension between us building up. After a long silence, he turned to me.

"Why didn't you tell me, Adelaide?" he asked, his voice so sincere, I thought I might burst into tears again.

"I couldn't. I'm not supposed to. There are ways humans can kill vampires, you know."

"She could have killed me, couldn't she have?"

"Not if she doesn't want to. And she certainly doesn't want to kill you or Stefan. But she can still compel you. That's why I gave you the vervain, it protects you from a vampire who wants to control your mind. If you ate it or drank it, the vervain will get into her system when she bites you. When that happens a vampire can be weak for many days. This would make her vulnerable and anyone can capture her and drive a stake through her," I said, keeping my voice strong.

"My father knows about the vampires. He and some other men are trying to track down who they are. 'Killers' are what they are calling them. I would do anything to protect Katherine and you." I nodded, looking down at my shoes. He took my chin and tilted my face up. "I love you, Adelaide. I really do. I know that you think I love Katherine and not you." I stared at him, frowning. How in the world did he know? "I love you both," he went on. "But Katherine, she's just..."

"Your drawn to her more," I sighed, understandingly. He nodded, silently agreeing. For a few seconds, I let the silence fall between us, building a barrier. "But, I don't know. We may have to move soon. Pearl tried to talk Katherine into doing so, but she said she was having way too much fun here. And I think in a twisted way Katherine loves you and Stefan back."

"Twisted?"

"Well I never thought Katherine was ever capable of love."

"She is then. She proved you wrong."

"I suppose she did. Oh, I believe she's expecting you. She took one of your carriages back to your house."

"Really? I should go then," he smiled sadly at me. "Till later, my darling." He brushed his fingertips on my cheek and immersed in his touch. It felt almost as magical as his kiss. And with that he left to go to Katherine, his true love. It was a fact I couldn't deny. It was plain truth. For too long, I had a growing jealousy of Katherine, but now truth and reason dawned upon me. Damon and I weren't meant to be, the stars weren't aligned in such a way. It was Katherine and the two Salvatore brothers that were the eternal love until the end. I turned back to the house, when I saw Pearl running up to me.

"We really should be moving on soon," she said. "The people here are starting to become crafty about how to find us out."

"And Katherine?"

"We will deal with Katherine later." I nodded and together we walked into the house, both our minds terribly troubled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: _Katherine_

I couldn't contain the rage in me. It was bubbling over the top and I was afraid I would burst. Burst of extreme anger, of dark passion, of sisters you wished you could hate. Adelaide, whenever her name was mentioned ever since our fight yesterday, I would picture a corpse with a stake who was once a pretty blue- eyed belle. The picture made me happy. My dress lay in ribbons and silk around me and my petticoat hugged me tightly. I admired myself in the mirror and then turned to Damon who was lying on the bed, staring at me. I frowned,

"You don't think I'm too evil to Adelaide, do you?" I asked, knowing he had been uneasy when in my presence during the past day. I watched him furrow his eyebrows, drinking in the question and rather noticeably relishing when I said Adelaide's name. So there was my answer, he was in love with the bitch as well. Did that count for anything? Not ever, due to the fact that I made the rules in this game.

"No," he said, quietly. "I think you really do love her." I let out a scornful laugh.

"The only reason I haven't driven a stake through her is because she's my sister. Not that that would matter..." and at this point I quickly studied the fear dilating in his eyes..."And the fact that you're in love with her as well. Damon didn't deny it, but there was a sharp intake of breath from him.

"My point exactly, my older Salvatore boy," I came up to him, crawling on top of him and put my face inches over his. "You have been seriously foolish. You leave me no other choice. See, I would love for my sister to be miserable and-"

"You wouldn't," Damon said, voice quivering slightly.

"I'll still have Stefan, won't I?"

"But Stefan would know how I died. I think that matters more to him that being with you," his voice came out strong, but I could feel the fear building up in him. I smiled, immersing in his fear.

"Then all you have to do is one thing. Tell me I was wrong to think that you love Adelaide," I said kissing him. "Tell me."

"I won't lie to you, Katherine."

"Then tell me the truth."

"There's nothing more for me to say."

"Then there is only one thing left for me to do."

"Fine, I'm ready to die." I almost recoiled at that point. How could he be possibly be ready to die. And truthfully so, I did not want to kill him. But, he loved her and me. He loved two vampire sisters and that wasn't going to work. I could tell he was drawn to me, he wanted me more than Adelaide. But where love was involved, it balanced equally between us.

"I don't want to do this."

"I know you mean that. But before you do this, I wanted to say that I loved you more." That's what he thinks. He's now just confusing physical attraction for irrevocable love. Ugh, how I hate love stories with happy endings. Particularly forbidden love stories. And wasn't this a forbidden love story? Yes, most certainly. Will it have a happy ending? No. I stroked Damon's cheek,

"That's not enough, I'm afraid." He nodded in understanding. As I withdrew my fangs, I found myself frightened at what I was about to do. I was going to drink the life out of Damon. One of the two Salvatore brothers who I was planning on turning. I shook my head, almost revolted with myself. And this was all Adelaide's fault. The devil in disguise. And I readied myself, closing my eyes and counting to three. And then I drove my fangs into his neck with such ferocity. I felt the tears come down my cheeks and land on his chest. There were none coming out of his eyes. All of a sudden two strong hands yanked me off of him and through me across the room. I froze, my face splattered with his blood. Damon was still conscious and he was staring at his savior. An oddly familiar hooded girl. But, that can't be possible...

Adelaide took off her hood. She was ready for defense and attack. I was so stunned to see such strength in her. She does not even drink human blood.

"How...did you become so strong?" I asked dumbfounded and feeling utterly defeated for the first time in my entire life.

"Strength comes from within. From passion, from love," she caught Damon's eye when she said the last word. "I would think a girl like yourself, so strong so powerful would understand that or rather know that. It's common knowledge, really." I raised my eyebrows as I listened to her speak. Then I looked at her and felt anger surge through me. But I was also grudgingly impressed. Gone was the small and innocent girl. Gone was the jealous little sister who is in love with her older sister's lover. Gone was the crying, non powerful twit. There stood a woman rather like myself, but not. Here was an Adelaide who was no longer a child, who was no longer constantly defeated, who no longer held grudges for decades.

"I was wrong about you," I said. "You're not a girl, Adelaide. You are not a vampire child, naive and stupid. You've learned a lot."

"I am not like you, if that's what you are trying to say," she said in an assertive voice.

"We are quite alike actually," I smiled sadly. "Only I am the black, the dark. Whereas you are the white, the light. Good and bad are very much alike. Like love and hate. It is very hard to tell the difference."

"You have made a grave mistake, Katherine."

"So I've made many," I thought. "But I wouldn't call them mistakes as much as faults. I silently laugh to myself thinking of Renassae and Samantha.

"Then you will wait, I presume." I nodded because my whole kill Damon scheme was finished. He, Stefan, and I would be inevitable when I change them. Why kill them? I turned to Damon.

"I love you."

"I figured," he smiled. I nodded, watching as he got up to kiss me so furtively. I heard Adelaide sigh. Not of jealousy, but of relief.

"I need to go, but I shall be back," I said walking out. Adelaide walked out at my heels. We didn't say a word to each other but when she was leaving to go to Pearl's house, I thought I saw a flicker of a smile light up her face. I knew that smile was for me.

_Later_

Stefan was lying on the bed, looking at me.

"Is Damon alright?" he asked. "I haven't seen much of him."

"You're always worrying, my Stefan. Stay calm. Damon is fine. You will see him tomorrow."

"That is good, I think."

"You think? There is nothing wrong with him, I can assure you," I said moving my weight on top of him.

"Yes, my Queen."

"Do you know why I'm the Queen?"

"Because you make the rules."

"Because I can do this," I said, withdrawing my fangs and striking him in the neck. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. I pull back appalled, staring at him, my voice faint, I was weakening.

"Katherine!" he cried. "Katherine, Katherine, what is it?"

"Vervain," I manage a faint voice. Stefan's face twisted into shock. I moved off the bed and collapsed on the ground, with Stefan's cries still ringing in my ear...


	11. Chapter 11

**Final Chapter...**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story as well as parts of the story- line, are fully owned by The Vampire Diaries trademark and books. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. The only character I own is Adelaide Pierce, a character who is entirely made up from my imagination. **

Chapter 11: _Damon_

Screaming... Yelling... Stefan saying her name...

"Katherine!" Then father...

"Nothing you feel for her is real...she's a vampire." The words coming from his mouth were what fully awoke me from my sleep. _No! _A voice screamed in my head. I bolted out of my bed and ran into Stephan's room. There were men there grabbing her. I ran to get her. Not my love... please not my love... The fool pinned me to the wall.

"No, get off me," I cried, shoving father. He had me, though, under his grasp. My eyes sought out a dumbfounded Stefan who was shirtless, Katherine's newest bite still fresh on his shoulder. My eyes were bloodshot with anger and hatred. Stefan's eyes were pleading, which was not a surprise considering this was Stefan. I gathered all my strength, knowing I had to get her. I would be nothing without her. She was all I had. The only one I could trust apart from Adelaide. Stefan had been kicked off that list about three minutes ago. I couldn't believe him. He knew that if the idiot ever found out, he would drive a stake through her. I made him promise and he had promised. I pushed father off me and ran out. Father made no attempt to run after me, but Stefan did.

"Damon! Stop Damon!" Stefan cried. I didn't look back. Father's "comrades" were locking her up in what looked like a jailed carriage. Far from luxurious. I was appalled and in an absolute fit of fury. "Please Damon, hear me. Please!"

"No!" I said, finally turning on him. "How could you Stefan? We were brothers I thought. Best friends. Ones who could trust each other." Stefan's eyes widened and sadness filled them. I felt a surge of love and passion for Katherine travel through my blood.

"Damon, I didn't know this would happen! Trust me when I say that."

"Trust you," I laughed darkly. "You lost my trust Stefan. It's a hard thing to get back."

"Damon, I'm sorry. Please. Why would I ever try to harm Katherine? Ever."

"It doesn't matter what your intentions were. The fact is she's gone."

"Damon I-"

"You didn't just lose my trust, you lost any kind of brotherly affection we had for each other. Your idiocy, Stefan. Your mistake."

"I know, but I thought father was-"

"A better man? Would understand?" I've been telling you from the beginning. Father is a fool. He hated me for not trusting him. For not going by his rules. He was afraid of that. He still is. I quit the Confederacy, by my own terms. I didn't tell father about Katherine because I know things, Stefan. That he wouldn't understand. That he would me more than happy to drive a stake through her. It doesn't make a difference to him. Whether the vampire killed his sons or loved his sons. In his narrow mind where not much can fit in, a vampire is a vampire!" Stefan shook his head, once again trying to plead without words, but I wouldn't have it. Not this time, not ever. Any liking that I had for Stefan washed away from me. I glared at him and in his eyes I saw shame, apologies, and how much he didn't plan this. But it didn't matter. Nothing did anymore. I turned back to the carriage and saw it moving away, I had the urge to run after it and get my love back when I saw movement in the woods. Familiar movement. I gasped and turned back to Stefan, giving him a last look of loathing. Then I ran towards the woods, quickly. I found her, clutching the reins of a small black horse. Her face was solemn and she shed a few tears when she saw me. I brushed them away with the tip of my finger.

"Katherine," she said her voice quavering. "I'm so sorry." I nodded, resting her head on my chest. She sighed.

"You have to leave. You can't stay here. I can't bear losing you as well."

"I know. That's why I have the horse. I'm leaving right now."

"Oh Adelaide," I smiled softly. She smiled back, through her tears. I remember how she had smiled through her tears during the first time I kissed her. "Can I kiss you? Again? To say good- bye?" I had to ask her, to make sure she wanted me to. Adelaide dried her eyes and nodded. I looked at her for several seconds, breathing in her scent. Then I closed my eyes, tilted her chin up and pressed my lips against hers. It wasn't like the first kiss. This one was full of passion, of strength, of loss, of grief. I was no longer kissing what had seemed like a vulnerable child. I was kissing a strong young woman. A clever woman whom I loved. Whom I was losing. The kiss could have lasted hours, days, months, years, centuries. Through it I saw a different life, one which envisioned myself together with her forever. But then I heard her gasp and turn around.

"Pearl," she whispered as she watched the woman who had always been a mother to her drop down. "They're taking her." She almost ran toward her, but I caught her around the waist.

"Are you mental? You must go now!"

"But..."

"They'll get you next if you don't." She nodded; mounting the black horse, her eyes locked on mine.

"I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, Adelaide." And with that, she turned the horse and rode away. I watched her ride off, until she was all but a speck in the distance. I knew she was safe and I frowned. I turned back to where the jail carriage was moving. I frowned. There was a way, I knew there was. I could see Katherine again. I would see her alive and in my arms again. There was a way...


End file.
